superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sly 2: Band of Thieves
Sly 2: Band of Thieves is a platform stealth video game developed by Sucker Punch and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. It was released in 2004 for the PlayStation 2. This title is a sequel to the game Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus and part of the Sly Cooper video game series. The game received critical acclaim and is often considered to be one of the greatest PlayStation 2 games of all time. The sequel has a variety of changes, particularly in level design. The ultimate goal is to acquire Clockwerk parts, one or more of which can be found per "world". Sly 2 features a health meter for characters such as Sly, Bentley and Murray, replacing the "charm system" of the first game. It also takes several attacks to defeat guards. Other changes include missions where the player controls Bentley or Murray, who have their own unique skills and are able to do much more than in the previous game. However, Sly remains the main character despite these changes to character roles. Skills can be unlocked by opening safes in each world, as the previous game allowed (collecting clue bottles), but skills may also be acquired by collecting coins and purchasing them from safehouses via Thiefnet. The Completionist Jirard's review of Sly 2: Band of Thieves was very praiseful, with him breathing a sigh of relief that the game was far easier than the games he had recently completed, even saying early on in the video that this game was his 'me-time'. As far as the story went, Jirard had found it to be a little silly, with the main goals/collectibles (the Clockwerk parts) as nothing more than 'McGuffins', but did appreciate that both Murray and Bentley received more character development than what they had in the first game. Overall, he found the plot enjoyable, akin to a slightly-dark Saturday morning cartoon (comparing it to Darkwing Duck in that regard). Praise was sent to the environments of the game, with Jirard enjoying that each area felt like a 'place that could exist with or without you' rather than how they had felt like pathways crafted solely for you to maneuver through in the preceding title. The sound design was another high note on Jirard's review, with him being very appreciative how much the music sounded like 1960's spy music, as well as the low bass-note sound effect that's played when sneaking around. One of the few things Jirard had problems with the presentation was how the game showcased terrific character animations during its playable portions, but had terrible, animatronic-like facial movements during the cutscenes. His other problem with the game was the voice acting for Sly, claiming it to be wooden and unenthusiastic, while all the other voice acting was extremely good. Jirard loved the new gameplay of Sly 2, with how each level felt more open, how the levels felt like individual heist missions, and how there were tons more combat options. His favorite new addition to the gameplay was the ability for Sly to pickpocket enemies, allowing him to feel like a thief. He was very thankful this time around that there were no time trials. While Jirard enjoyed the ability to play as both Bentley and Murray this time around, he feels like neither of them could really compare to Sly's play style, believing that both lack in certain abilities, while Sly is capable of basically everything. The completion bonus was something Jirard was very fond of, reminding him of his game-playing days from his childhood, as well as being the catalyst for making Sly 2 one of Jirard's favorite PS2 games of all time. Stats *4 Deaths *240 Clue bottles collected *36 Trophies Unlocked *16 Hours of total playtime *1 Official Buff Bois shirt for Murray (which may have been shoplifted by Winona Ryder) Trivia *At the time of this video's release, this was the last video where subscribers to the channel, as well as Super Beard Bros., and Jirard's Twitch account, could sign up for a chance to win a Nintendo Switch, as well as a copy of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. *For this game, Jirard decided to complete it from the Sly Cooper Trilogy pack for the PS3. *In this video, Jirard conducted a controlled science experiment to answer the question 'Do we let Sly steal things because he is cute'? He tested this by having two separate subjects steal food. The first was the office dog Pupboi Wallace, who was forgiven by the victim. The second was office worker Ted, who was punched in the face. The final conclusion was that people's ethics are flimsy in the presence of cute things, while not so much for not-cute things. Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Complete It! Category:PlayStation 3